


infatuation

by stupidsexyseguin



Series: moonbeams kiss the sea [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: ovi has a ~crush~





	infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> kissing meme archived from tumblr. works in series are unconnected.
> 
> sid/ovi - 7. Unbreakable Kiss - The type of kiss that really shouldn’t be happening, it’s a mistake, but you just can’t find yourself able to pull away.

the All-star weekend is always crazy, crazy even without the added element of Sidney Crosby.

It throws Alex off a little bit. to have Crosby there and not Zhenya. A Crosby that’s casually friendly and companionable and not out for his blood on the ice.

and Alex has a  _ Crush _ .

It’s a problem.

He was fine when Crosby was just a guy with a nice ass and a frustratingly good backhand and insane amount of luck when it came to tipping the puck into the net from impossible angles. But now Crosby is the goof who’s spent half the night slumped at the table next to Alex drinking shitty beer and making what Nicky always calls “Dad Jokes”. 

It’s frustratingly endearing.

and this is how Alex finds himself “helping” Crosby back to his hotel room at one in the morning, hands wandering all over the other man’s back, getting his fill of beautiful, flushed Canadian. 

Who pushes him against the door to his hotel room, attacks his face with unrestrained fervour.

Alex is very much okay with this.

very much okay.

so much okay that he pulls Crosby inside to make sure none of the drunk rookies still out living it up can interrupt them.


End file.
